


Haninozuka Revolution

by Thatzly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatzly/pseuds/Thatzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Haninozuka Empire has gone too far. They've gone to drastic measures to lure their people into obedience. It's time to take back their rights. Five rebel teens have taken a vow to restore their country, even if that means risking their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange how things got this way. One day things were normal, and the next you were struggling just to stay safe from the government that's supposed to be protecting you. When did things get so bad? Was it when the previous leader passed? Yes, it when they came and decided they were fit to succeed the previous ruler. From then on things spiraled downward into chaos.

People stole and murdered, yet no one did anything. The 'police' stood by and watched with smiles on their faces as if it were a pay-per-view show. Which commoner could kill the other first? Which would they shoot for 'training' purposes?

The new dictator didn't care, he was just a figurehead.

Hikaru sat, tapping his fingers against a cardboard 'table' in a building long ago abandoned, waiting in its basement. Never could they live in the actual house itself, it posed too much of a risk. At least down here there was only one door to watch people come down the stairs and an escape tunnel hidden from sight. It was so boring down there alone though. He only had the clock and walls to entertain him.

They'd told him they would meet him. He muttered under his breath, "2 o'clock, no sooner, no later." It was after two and he was still sitting by himself, watching the paint peel off the walls. At least it was better than watching it dry, with that you never knew if it were done or not. With peeling though he could track the progress.

He shook his head with a sigh. Now he was making wall peeling into a game, pathetic. His fingers tapped faster until they reached a frenzied rhythm.

"We're back," Kaoru sang. The door slammed shut behind him and quick footsteps bound toward the bored twin until a body collided with his. The younger brother crushed Hikaru with a hug when he stood.

"I was starting to get worried you weren't going to make it," Hikaru mumbled into the cloth now suffocating him.

Kaoru shook his head, a smile on his identical face. "I would never leave you here, Hikaru. I made sure to pull this slow ass faster when I noticed the time." He pointed behind him to Kyouya. "He kept stopping to loot through every dead commoner's pockets. Typical right?"

"I was merely gather more supplies for our team." Kyouya pushed his cracked glasses higher onto his face. With a flick of his wrist a pack of bullets and a gun were tossed to land in Hikaru's clumsy hands.

The twin moved with lightning speed. He filled the gun, old cartridge out, new one in, cock the gun and...everything screeched to a stop.

"I think it jammed…" Hikaru sheepishly announced. Kaoru rolled his eyes and placed a soothing hand on his brother's before he snatched the gun away. It took a humiliating few seconds for him to do what his older brother couldn't. "Oh…is that how I was supposed to do it?"

Stern hazel eyes turned on him. "Hikaru, if we're going to do this you have to be faster. You can't keep jamming your gun when—"

"I know, I know. I'll do better next time, promise." He threw Kaoru a prize-winning smile. Kaoru opened his mouth but was cut off by the other forgotten member in the room.

"We don't have time for this," He spook up, his finger nudged his glasses higher on his nose once more, this time fixing it's crooked state as well. We both nodded and followed him out the door, into a world of chaos.

"I wish I didn't exist. Fuck that woman, couldn't she have died _before_ she gave birth to me," A man grumbled to the side of the trio. His back was to them, looking through a garbage can.

The three teenagers stumbled through the streets, climbing over scattered bikes, scrap metal, and people that had been killed in the street or injured in the latest riot.

"Things are only getting worse. It's like we're not even doing anything." Hikaru's eyes drift over every abandoned building that now took up squatters who hadn't had time or money to flee the country. Children ran about in torn, dirt stained clothes. They looked no worse than them.

Kyouya's coat barely fit him anymore, they would have to steal one from a fallen commoner, and his glasses were skewed on his face from their last run in with the police. Kaoru's shoes flopped on his feet, its sole torn so badly it was unrepairable until they could come across duct tape, and pants had to be made into shorts after a bad tear. As for Hikaru, his hair was matted down with sweat and dirt from their inability to find water to clean themselves. He didn't even have a shirt of his own, he was borrowing Kaoru's until they found another.

Kaoru read his twin's thoughts. "Don't worry, we'll restore the balance. I can't stand to watch everyone suffer like this."

Kyouya nodded. "Of course, but it won't be easy. The Haninozuka Empire is heavily guarded and—"

"We'll be fine," Hikaru cut in, waving off the older boy's warning. He always had to be the one to put a damper on things. Of course they knew how dangerous overthrowing Haninozuka would be, but talking about it like that made the reality sink in a little too much. That was probably the point, but he made it all too well.

"Right." Kaoru smiled, and squeezed his other half's hand gently in his own. It was a comforting habit from when they were younger come to the surface. "Once we meet up with Haruhi and Tamaki we'll have our full group. Then, we should be prepared to take on anything." Hikaru smiled back, and squeezed Kaoru's hand before letting go.

"If you continue to think that we're invincible we may run into troubles in the future," Kyouya said, once more trying to talk sense into their thick heads. He did a full circle, looking out onto the empty streets before ducking down into a narrow alley. The two brothers quickly followed. Dark, glasses-clad eyes turned back to glare at Hikaru. "We're late. I wouldn't be surprised if the next attempt has already begun."

He put up his hands in defense. "It wasn't my fault! Kaoru must have done something to anger the police. They were chasing me for no reason at all. I had to hide."

Kaoru laughed guilty beside them, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah…yeah I may have accidentally thrown a full vodka bottle at a Haninozuka's officers head."

"That doesn't matter now," Kyouya spat. "We need to concentrate on our destination."

They turned down yet another alley. The think smoke could be smelled before it could be seen. Their hearts began to pound with adrenaline induced excitement. The shouts of indignation push our legs faster. A man ran past, torch in hand, followed by kids close to their age and another who looked too young to be joining in.

The attack began.

A bullet zipped past Kyouya's head, once the three emerged from the alleyway and into a much healthier, less broken street. Luckily no one seemed to notice them. Rage had made them blind to anyone but the Haninozuka army.

Hikaru chuckled at a crazed man trying to set fire to one of Haninozuka's large tanks, rolling like a metal slug in the street. The fire didn't seem to be catching, and the man soon gave up to climb and jump on it instead.

"There," Kyouya pointed. Standing with a torch in hand was Tamaki and beside him a short brunette. Her back was to them but the blonde's eyes soon lit up, and his excited shouts were enough to alert the whole town of the rebels presence.

"Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru! Over here!" He waved enthusiastically, bouncing. The small female beside him ducked for cover as the torch in his hand waved dangerously near her head.

Kyouya sneered and bound up to the idiot, snatching his torch away. He scolded, "Tamaki, what have I told you about doing that." The blonde recoiled slightly. "We need to keep a low profile. Your idiotic antics will get us captured or killed."

"We have been," The brunette spoke up, dark brown eyes turning up at them. "We wore masks until now. The crowd we rallied today only knows our voices."

"It's getting harder to get them pumped like this, Kyouya," Tamaki cut in. "Haruhi and I had a hard time trying to persuade them not to give in to the Empire."

"That's fine. As long as we've made our point, we can take over from here." The dark haired leader threw the torch in hand at the nearest pristine building.

What started as a trickle of flames soon turned into a full-blown fire hazard. More gunfire rang out, this time screams of fear were heard. All heads snapped toward the source. The officers had been called in. People scrambled for shelter, not all making it. Several were shot dead where they stood.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm to flee but he broke free, and in an instant he was in the street, pulling a small boy to his feet. The officers closed in around them, firing close enough to cause them to flinch but not enough to hit. It was a game they often played with their victims before finally finishing them off.

"Hey!" The men turned onto Hikaru's pale, trembling form. Angered scowls formed on their faces and they took up chase after the twin. He had to duck from several bullets before finally taking cover behind an overturned car. Never before had he been so terrified. They were shooting at him. Shooting to kill, not injure. He could die. The trembling in his body escalated to a level that looked as if he were having a mild seizure.

They knew where he was, no running. Hikaru poked his head out slowly, and nearly got a bullet embedded into his skull, but I had seen what he needed. Kaoru had successfully pushed the boy safely inside an alleyway to run. Taking a deep breath, the auburn haired boy prepared himself to flee.

One. Two. And he was gone, dodging a torrent of bullets as he made his way towards Kaoru. He was already running, but it wasn't hard to catch up to his slower half and pull him along. An open sewer drain became the closest thing to shelter they could find. Jumping in they gasped in an attempt to catch their breaths.

Kaoru's timid voice broke all thoughts of trying to escape from yet another failed mission. "H-Hikaru, I wasn't fast enough..."

Hikaru's eyes widened and Kaoru gingerly was pulled into a small lighted area to be scanned. Kaoru was holding his right arm in a pained grip, and his hands were covered in a crimson liquid. "You'll be fine," but his voice betrayed him with a squeaky crack.

"I know. It's just my arm." But he was still losing a lot of blood.

"You'll be fine, Kaoru." Hikaru repeated. His hands shook as he find something to try to stop the flow. A tear in Kaoru's shirt proves to be the only nudge of encouragement he needed and, with great force, part of his shirt was torn further. Quickly he tied the strand around Kaoru's arm, pulling tight to gain a strangled cry. "That should do for now, but still…" Hikaru's voice trailed off.

They were stuck there until nightfall, only then would it be safe to move around. After all, they had seen their faces this time. The officials knew who was in charge of riling up the citizens into a frenzy.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Hikaru. I'll be fine, really."

"You're not fine. It's an open wound and we're in a sewer." Kaoru's face twist into one of a shamed puppy and was dropped to face the murky water they stood in. "If the virus gets you..." The eldest twin paced while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "And you were touching that kid. We don't know if he has it, you know how little kids are. Germs attract to those dirty little imps. Jesus, Kaoru! You're such a-"

"I said I was sorry." The younger brother sounded almost as if he were going to break down into tears.

"And what if they were carrying smoke bombs with the virus in it. You were so close to them and that fucking tank." A little too loudly Hikaru screamed, "They're trying to infect us, Kaoru! Do you really think they would hesitate to take you _and_ that kid out? Kids are their main target, they cough without covering their mouths, they touch _everything_. It's an easy way for them to get it to spread."

"You're a coward."

"What?"

"Hikaru, you're a coward." Kaoru's sharp gaze tore into his twin. "Once you're able to save someone you'll understand how good it feels. I wasn't going to let him die just because I value my life more, if I deserve the chance to live than so does he. I'm not going to sit by and hide like you always do."

Hikaru stood, stunned in his spot and unable to follow his wounded twin down the length of the sewer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you two fighting?" Haruhi's brow raised as she looked on at the two boys who were currently engaged in a rather intense staring contest. Their gazes were piercing, and only softened slightly when they turned to the team that sat scattered around them. All the other team members seemed to have been watching the escalating tension between the brothers, they'd gone from relaxing with a book or a card game to focusing in on yet another show.

Ever since the sewer incident the twins had been going back and forth over the most _ridiculous_ things. Today the spat was over who would part their hair to the right. Apparently it was their day to switch side's but Kaoru wanted nothing of it. He didn't want to look like, 'a selfish coward.'

This was just one of the events the tired team had gone through the entire week, but there were so many others...

* * *

_The youngest twin stood in his boxers next to his brother, staring at an unlabeled pair of pants. His fingers curled to clench into tight fists. "These are MY pants Hikaru. There's a tear on the right leg from when I fell."_

_Hikaru shook his head. "No! These are MINE. The tear came from when I jumped the fence!"_

_"I'm trying to sleep. If you two insist on squabbling over a pair of pants-" They ran before the Demon Lord could rise from his cot._

_::::::::::::::::  
_

_"Here, Hikaru."_

_Hikaru took the small pistol his brother forced into his hand and stared at it. His eyes squint at it in confusion and then the gift was thrown to fly past Kaoru's head."Why am I getting a BB gun?"_

_"It's not like you'll shoot it anyway." Kaoru shrugged, his lips twitching to form an impish grin. "Here's a toy so you can at least pretend to be a part of our team, instead of someone who takes our rations without doing any work."_

_"What the hell did you say!"_

__::::::::::::::::_ _

_"Hikaru! If you're just going to stand there like you're about to piss your pants, go home." Kaoru glared back at his twin who shook, frozen with fear. "Kyouya and I can take care of this on our own, like always."_

_"Don't fucking tell me what to do," Hikaru snapped._

_"Alright, Mr. Piss Pants."_

_"I'm not going to piss myself."_

_Kaoru sent him a snide smile, "Not this time anyway."_

* * *

"No! We're not!" They screamed in perfect unison. Perfect unison to the outsiders, but the identical brothers heard their mistake. They'd been off, only by a few seconds, but it was still off. Their scowls melted into a surprised gape at each other, and then to a neutral, thin lipped realization.

So, this was what fighting was like.

Hikaru was the first to break away from the silence he and his now mute brother had inflicted on the room. His heavy, hurried footsteps echoed as he disappeared up the staircase and out into the night. Tamaki was the one who followed after him, he was the one who took up the task of being a worried brother, since it seemed Kaoru wouldn't. The young boy sat, staring up the stairwell.

"It's past curfew," Kaoru started slowly. Each muscle in his body slowly tightened and his heart sped to beat hard in his chest. His sucked in a deep breath. This time his voice was less than calm, it came out as a strained whine. "It's way past curfew and they're both out there, but I shouldn't care, right? Maybe the coward will learn to fight for himself so the HaniSucks won't kill him."

Haruhi snorted with amusement at the twin's nickname for the Haninozuka army. Quickly, she regained her composure and covered up her slip with an over the top clearing of her throat. Although her legs were short she made it over to the torn brother within a moment to rest a light hand on his back. "Kaoru, Tamaki's going to bring him back. He won't get hurt. You know he wouldn't let that happen."

"But, you were right to call him a coward." Kyouya stood and snapped his book with such force a puff of dust clouded out of it. "He does nothing for this team. I don't care about the trivial things that happened before you joined. His focus should be solely on our goal."

Kaoru's spine straightened as his body grew uncomfortably taut. He didn't even have to speak up for Hikaru, Haruhi beat him to it. "That's not fair. He needs time. You weren't nearly as harsh on Kaoru."

"Kaoru," the dark haired boy droned, his eyes locking with the new subject of their conversation. "...Is more mature. We gave him time and he's improved drastically. Hikaru is stuck where he is and that's only dragging us down."

"Our experiences were different." He'd finally found his voice, it was quieter than normal, but the auburn haired teen made sure his words were heard. Standing, Kaoru drew himself up as tall as he could and stepped close to his leader. It was as if they were animals in a pack and he was fighting for the role of alpha male, but his attempt at intimidation did nothing to break Kyouya's nonchalant demeanor. The older male looked down at him with boredom.

The verbal shove back down into his sub-par position was just as hurtful as the sting of being maced.

"He is dead weight. You've made it very clear to all of us that he's abusing the resources we provide for work he doesn't do. We all have our own personal experiences to overcome, but he's taking too long. Perhaps it would be better if he were cut from the team."

Both Haruhi and Kaoru became slack-jawed. In an instant Kaoru drew back, giving in to defeat. "You can't do that. Where would we go?"

"Oh? Would you be leaving as well? Why would you want to be out in the cold?" Kaoru's frustrated groan made it clear he didn't like where Kyouya was beginning to go. "You're doing your job. You're more than welcome to stay." Before the twin could go into full tantrum mode of stomping and shouting like a bratty child, he cut him off. "Are you not happy? It's your complaint that I'm acting on."

"Kyouya, you know that's not what he meant." Haruhi tugged at the older boy's sleeve.

Kyouya smirked and threw his hands in the air in defeat, if one could call it that. He clearly had won the battle by a landslide. "You're right. I should stop taking our safety so seriously." With a wave, he retreated to his room, but not before adding, "Haruhi, we're almost out of food. It would be best if someone went to go search tomorrow."

Kaoru clicked his teeth together and whirled around to yank the storage cabinet door open with more strength than needed. The door slammed back to hit the wall. He paid no mind to it, his attention was stolen by the nearly stuffed food cabinet.

He clicked his teeth, "Asshole."

* * *

He'd picked up a rock, a large one from the rubble of a bombed building. It was heavy in his hands as he bounced it steadily in the air. It had to be a while since he'd felt this strung up over something. His inner core ached with an energy that was in the mood for doing something far from good.

 _'He says I don't fight? I'll fucking fight.'_ Winding up his arm, Hikaru took on a baseball-esque stance before letting the rock dart to break the window of an already crumbling, store. His laughter rang through the empty night streets. Hikaru bent down for another item to throw, this time a piece of scrap metal. Like the rock, he let it fly. This time it sped to just barely skim a bent stop sign. A slow, dangerous smirk creeped onto his darkened face.

A target.

One by one objects were hurled toward the inanimate object. But, was it inanimate? To Hikaru it summed up every person who'd betrayed him, picked on him, lied to him, and now Kaoru was on the list.

Of all people, why was it Kaoru that pointed out his blatant shortcomings? He was the last person...the last he expected that from. What the hell had he done to deserve such hatred from the person he'd always been so close to? Maybe Kaoru was just trying to push him out of the way so he and Kyouya could elope. Those two could lock themselves in their mock library for hours discussing things. He wouldn't be surprised if Kaoru was taking it up the ass instead. _'Fucking queer.'_

The next stone in line to be tossed was instantly dropped so he could slap trembling hands over his mouth, as if the disgusting words had left his lips. _'I don't mean it. I'm pissed off. Of course I'm going to say shitty things. I swear I didn't mean it.'_ The words replayed in his mind no matter what, less depressing, topic he changed over to.

"Okay brain," Hikaru groaned, cupping his hands and hiding his face in their palms. "I know. I get that you want me to feel bad. You win. Shut up."

* * *

_You mean you really don't care?" Kaoru's eyes widened and he nearly stumbled over his feet trying to rebalance the boxes he was carrying._

_"Pfft, way to go." The younger twin stuck his tongue out childishly. Hikaru paused and, leaning toward his brother for a moment, smiled wide. "Hey, look at that. Your tongue would be great for giving a guy a blow job."_

_This time the boxes in Kaoru's arms really did fall. "T-That's-Don't make fun of me, Hikaru! I told you because I want you to know first."_

_Hikaru drew in a long breath and then released it in a sigh. Setting the boxes in his own hands down, he kneeled beside his somber brother to ruffle his messy hair. Kaoru brightened and leaned into the touch. "I don't care. I'm being honest. I love you no matter who's sticking their dick up your ass."_

_"Hikaru!" Kaoru squeaked, his face reddening._

_"As long as the Kaoru I know doesn't go away, I'll love every part of you." He couldn't help but snort and add in, "Even if you and your boyfriend have weird, ass sex babies."_

_Kaoru laughed, "That's not even possible!"_

_Hikaru shrugged, "Whatever, you never know. Maybe you've got a super fertile ass."_

* * *

With a roar, Hikaru tossed a shoe at a hanging sign. He hadn't expected it to make such a loud ring, nor was he expecting voices during curfew. His eyes widened. Curfew.

"I knew it! All that noise was coming from down here the entire time!"

Shit.

Hikaru ran as fast as his legs could take him, weaving and jumping through and over fallen objects to try to confuse them of his path. Now was the time to piss his pants. No weapons. No form of communication. Worse, he's the only one dumb enough to be out in the open streets during curfew. Easy target.

His feet led him to a fire escape ladder. If he pulled it down just enough he could climb and lose them in the building connecting to it. Hikaru jumped, but the metal rung was just out of his reach. A terrified whine slipped out and then hard sobs when he heard the heavy boots close in on him. The alleyway wasn't a good idea. At least he would know this for next time, if he even lived long enough to show he'd learned from his mistake.

His frantic jumping and arm waving slowed. A blonde puff of hair, popped up to reveal Tamaki staring down at him from a window. He had a finger held in front of his mouth. Hikaru sighed in relief. He was saved, but not for long if Tamaki didn't hurry and pull him up. Tamaki's mouthed words were not what he wanted to see.

_'Go with them.'_

Hikaru blinked and watched Tamaki's lips carefully.

_'Go with them.'_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

His brother hates him. Cool. His friend left him to die. Sweet. The HaniSucks were going to kill him in less than 42 hours. Eh...he'd been through worse.

Actually, he was having a panic attack in a cell with about twenty other rouges who got in the Haninozuka's way. Strangely enough, none of them seemed to be sympathetic for him. In fact, they'd gagged him with a sock and then tied his pants around his head to ensure he wouldn't spit it out. They'd done the same with his hands after tugging them behind his back.

"You done your bawlin' yet?" A gruff male asked. He knelt beside the separated twin and concentrated on his tear streaked face. When Hikaru nodded all too enthusiastically he stood and walked away, granting a long whine from the boy. "Oh, shut up."

Another voice piped up, "And if you even think about moving out of that damn corner, you'll really get something to cry about."

Finally Hikaru gave up and flopped down to lay on his side. They were treating him worse than the damn soldiers. He'd only cried for about two hours, but apparently that was enough to send the prisoners around him into a frenzy. He didn't even get the chance to fight back. They'd all pounced on him at once, purposefully circling him so that he would be too confused to make the first move.

If only this were Middle school, he won every fight back then. He had to for Kaoru's sake, but now it'd been turned around. Kaoru was the one protecting him, except now. He was alone in a purposefully dark cell (He could tell by the light fixtures on the walls, every light bulb had been removed). It was probably to make the statement of: _You're going to die soon so we're going to help you along in your depression. Do you mind? No? Cool, because you have no say anyway._

The bound boy groaned. He couldn't die here. There had to be some way out of this.

* * *

"We should have waited until Tamaki and Kyouya woke up," Haruhi sighed. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the barrier that separated the slums from the Haninozuka followers.

She could see just enough from where they were to gaze over the thick sheet of iron that made up the gate. Her stomach churned with fear. Just in case a rebel civilian dared to cross the gate unauthorized, several fleets of tanks patrolled the edges and, from the low growls and the occasional barks, she could guess that there were watch dogs as well. They were going to die, for a noble cause, but they were still going to die.

Kaoru lead them down winding stairs, and away from the rooftop that they had perched on to scope out the forbidden territory. "The more people, the more likely we'd get caught." He squint at a sign they were nearing as they got to the barrier. It took him a moment of staring at it before he finally spoke, "Haruhi, we're too far. What does that sign say?"

"Tch, what are you? Blind?" Kaoru grew a light shade of red and quickly diverted his eyes. Sighing, the girl began. "It says: Take caution. Anyone found loitering will be arrested and fined." She took a moment to think over the real meaning behind those words. "I take it they mean you'll be arrested and the fine will be death. No one has the amount of money they're asking for."

Now that they were directly next to the sign, Kaoru looked on at it in deep thought. "That is a lot. We barely have twenty dollars and they want twenty-thousand. They're making it so it would be impossible to deny switching sides."

"Right," Haruhi nodded. She noticed that Kaoru still stared, as if in a daze. "Is there something else on the sign I'm not seeing?"

Kaoru snapped back, his face once again taking on an awkward reddish hue. He scratched the back of his head, and made haste to move to the opening they'd discovered around the gate. "Ah, no. I was just re-reading it to make sure." Soon, he pointed. "Here, it looks like others like us tried to get across. I checked earlier this morning-"

"You mean before you woke me up at 4am?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Yes," Kaoru spun around to shoot his short friend a disgusted scowl. "Before I woke you up to prevent my brother from _dying_." He turned back to the softened ground and sunk down to a crouch, Haruhi followed. He began from where he was cut off, "The soil is softer, like someone dug it up and then refilled it. Maybe a group tried to cross and got caught."

Haruhi's eyes brightened, catching on to where he was going. "And then the Hanizuka's filled the hole probably hoping no one would notice."

"Right, but they didn't expect for someone to examine every detail of this thing for a way in."

"Just how long were you awake before me?" The girl's brow raised as she glanced over at the lone twin.

"About three hours," he shrugged. "Unlike Hikaru I know how to not get caught. He was probably making a bunch of noise, like usual." Kaoru pulled a bright, animal covered, cup from a brown satchel he wore.

It was quickly snatched away. "That's my favorite cup! Out of all the choices, why would you grab that one?"

"It was the closest. Tamaki's was too far away to grab. I didn't want to stretch just to get it."

"Lazy asshole."

"Since I'm not getting that one back, I guess I'll use my spare." Kaoru pulled out another cup, this one bland, without the cute animals, and much darker in color.

"He's going to murder you." Haruhi shivered. She could already see how Kyouya would react to his mug being used as a makeshift shovel. Both boys would come back alive, but Hikaru wouldn't be enjoying Kaoru's company for very long. The dark haired leader would probably tie Kaoru up to a pole in the street for the army to deal with him.

Kaoru wasn't moved. The cup was pushed to sink into the ground, already being put into use by the boy. "Unless you want to be here all day you should help me."

It took a long fifteen minutes before Haruhi groaned and, turning away with a wince, dug her once bright cup into the ground.

* * *

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up."

Hikaru smiled, and sung louder. They'd untied him, but now he was pressing their buttons. Payback. "AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

"I swear if you start up one more-"

The man that had tied him up was the one he loved toying with most. While everyone else seemed to block the noise, this guy somehow couldn't. He'd tried. At first he'd stroked his beard in an antsy sort of frustration, and then he'd moved to pacing close to Hikaru, as if threatening to jump him at any moment. Now, he'd picked him up by the collar, and yet still Hikaru continued.

"I know a song that gets on-" Hikaru was cut off when the man switched from intimidation to wrapping his hands around the boys neck and squeezing hard enough to make Hikaru gasp. His smaller hands clawed at the ones that cut off his airway. "I'll stop!" he choked out.

"You fucking better stop." The man dropped his hands and turned, only to be caught off guard when Hikaru jumped on his back. "What the hell?"

Now the entire cell turned to watch the spectacle. A woman called out, "It's so manly to be taken down by a pipsqueak!" All but the struggling prisoner burst into a roar of laughter. Another joined in, "Weren't you the one bragging about taking down five of the Haninozuka drones before you were caught?" "Pfft, they were probably women soldiers."

With a guttural cry, Hikaru was thrown from the grunt's back to fall hard onto the concrete floor. "I'll deal with you after these shitheads," the man pointed. Like a bull, he charged toward the now frightened, screaming group.

The twin ran to the cell bars. "Hey! Hey, someone help!" He kicked to make a metallic clang resound. "There's an uprising! Everyone's gone nuts!"

He didn't have to call out for very long before he heard the heavy footsteps he'd been waiting for. A squad of armor-clad men lined themselves around the cell, batons at the ready to quell the now savage prisoners. Hikaru trembled so hard he had to use the cell bars to keep himself upright, and he paled when a body came to be slammed into him after a strong push from an inmate.

"I'm scared," he squeaked.

Soon, he found himself being pushed aside as several soldiers poured into the occupied cell. Their efforts to calm the growing chaos were as good as useless, they were easily forced back by the wild group of prisoners. Hikaru had noticed a few hours back that none of the patrolling guards wore guns, only batons and something else he couldn't identify. It was most likely a viral bomb. If they were so low in rank to not have the authority to carry a firearm, then the army probably at least gave them something just as useful for protection.

The remaining guards standing just beside the bars holding him inside looked a bit tougher than those being beaten behind him. His eyes shifted to the open door that was barricaded by the bodies of the guards.

"Please, I think I'm going to puke." They glanced over at him, unamused. "I can't be in here with all of this. I'm really..." Hikaru paused and then doubled over to gag. He gave a dry heave and then wearily looked back up at the men. "Please, I can't. Can you at least move me to a new cell?"

This time he got a response, both guards made eye contact, and then one stepped forward. "Turn around," he ordered. Hikaru did so. "Arms behind your back." Metal notches clicked together as handcuffs were clasped around his wrists. "Move." Stumbling forward from a rather harsh stab from the man's baton, he shuffled out of his cell. Hkaru allowed himself to be lead through the halls with a firm grip on his shoulder to keep him on track.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now." Hikaru smiled up at the single guard leading him, only to get a nasty scowl back.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Sorry. Will do," the boy replied brightly.

There were so many of the drones strolling about the prison like it was some sort of leisurely park. It definitely was, the bright light shined down on them, the temperature was delightfully freezing, and there were so many harmful items in their weapon playground. He truly felt at home. He frowned at his overly sarcastic thoughts. The reality of his situation made his vision swim, but escape was in sight.

_1...2...GO!_

Hikaru sent his foot flying backward to kick his captor in the shin and then, taking advantage of his pained shock, shot off into a sprint. His face became flushed with the rush and exertion of pumping his legs fast enough to both, dodge under arms that tried to reach for him, and weave around bodies that tried to knock him to the ground. His delirious laughter rose above the angered shouts of the authorities around him.

"Did you really think I was that much of a pussy?" Hikaru shouted behind him. "I'm so scared. I'm gonna puke," he giggled, quoting himself. He stopped to turn around and frantically feel for the door handle behind him. The exhilaration pushed his self-esteem to an all new high. He surprised himself when he began to taunt, despite his close proximity with the enemy. "You're a bunch of gullible _dumbasses_! Slow too, there are more of you than me and you still can't catch up."

All color drained from his face. Now his heart really _was_ racing and his stomach really _was_ churning. He swallowed hard, forcing his meal back down. He'd found the handle, but he had been too stupid to notice it needed a card to swipe open.

"You're kidding me..." Like dejavu, he found himself surrounded.

* * *

"I've always wanted to see the inside of this place."

Kaoru could only stare at her, his face formed into a puzzled frown. "This prison?"

"Yes, I've always heard rumors about it so..."

A stifled chuckle beside her broke her from her contemplative scan of the room they'd broken into. This, only happened after digging for what seemed like HOURS, and then ducking away from tanks and soldiers. All the while a certain twin complained at her for being too slow. Now her legs shook from exhaustion but Kaoru bounced on his toes with vigor. Clearly he'd been frozen in an adrenaline rush.

"Putting your weird fantasies aside," Kaoru laughed, "let's figure out how to do this. I think I have an idea already though."

"And that is?" Haruhi waved her hand, prompting him to go on. She preferred not being captured because her partner couldn't calm down long enough to get his thoughts out. "We don't have all day. We don't know where we are, and I'm pretty sure someone will need to come in here eventually."

Kaoru waved her off, but continued his train of thought. "Find surveillance room, look at screens, find Hikaru, go to where the camera showed, get him free, run the hell away." Haruhi blinked at the rush of words that he'd pushed onto her. Something about cameras and running the hell away... The twin smirked. "Come on, you'll understand soon."

"I want to understand now," she mumbled. As they neared the door, both inched their hands to unholster their guns. Haruhi was the one who opened the door, only a crack, so she could peek out. A groan left her lips. "We should have chosen a different room to break into..."

"This is the only one that has a lock I know how to pick."

"Hands-on is always the best method of learning."

Kaoru bit back another laugh. "Who would be my teacher?"

"Sir Morinozuka himself. He would vow to make sure you know every way to break into his fortress," Haruhi joked. Her eyes glanced into the hall and then back to Kaoru.

"Sir? So does that make me a knight in training under a King?"

Haruhi was quick to correct. "Jester."

"So mean!" Kaoru raised his gun and moved to the door's entrance, a broad smile on his face. He playfully stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll get you back for that one later. I'm a noble knight, you'll see."

Once the hall was clear they burst out, running on light feet to make the least amount of noise as they passed behind the backs of their enemy. Nearly every hall they snuck down looked alike, minus the change in numbers that labeled the section they were in. Kaoru stopped when he got a glimpse of the number five. Haruhi followed his gaze and tapped a finger to her chin. She stepped back to open a door labeled to be a Utility closet, and closed it once they were both squeezed inside.

"According to the floor map, surveillance is around here, but they've probably already seen us coming, and it looks like that room needs a key." Haruhi whispered.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I heard some noise earlier which means the alarm will probably go off soon. That'll make things interesting..."

"It might make things easier." The girl opened the door a crack and peeked out. Their presence had been noticed. There hadn't been as many patrolling officers around as there were now, but they didn't look to be in any rush to find them. This is what concerned Haruhi the most. That would either work for their advantage, or disadvantage. Her gaze trailed over to the double doors that contained the offices within Section 5. One of the doors had been propped open by a metallic clasp on the top, but if the intruder alarm became active it would demagnetize and shut. The only way in would then be to find an employee ID for the card scanner. That would be impossible in such a hectic situation.

"This is why we attack in a group, not pairs," Haruhi grumbled. Tact could only get you so far. Sometimes just going in blazing with guns and bombs worked so much better. She may be slow, but she enjoyed having to analyze attacks and methods during the crucial moments of an uprising, be it far away and through a radio, or on the field.

Haruhi nearly stumbled out of the closet when Kaoru pressed against her back unexpectedly. He took a look, and then hummed in thought. "The fire alarm, it's right behind the double doors leading to the surveillance room. If we set that off before they can activate the other one we can get them into a panic. Plus, this place has fire walls to contain it to one area. As soon as that alarm sounds every one of those walls will swing shut." He pointed to their left where large double doors hung dormant on their hinges. "That will block us in. It can still be opened though. Fire can't pass through a closed fireproof door, but humans can push or pull it open to escape. We would have to barricade our side."

"Hopefully it could trick them into thinking the fire started on our side. They wouldn't want to come in then," The petite girl added, agreeing with Kaoru's logic. She frowned. "But there's still men on that side."

"No one will hear gun shots over the screech of a fire alarm."

Both teenagers sucked in a long breath, and then Haruhi crouched low to exit their hiding spot. She rolled quickly across to stop at the wall opposite Kaoru, just barely avoiding being seen. Luckily, on her side behind the left door she was hidden. Kaoru however still had the risk, the double door on his side was open. He waited until he saw her wave to him, before following her lead and gracefully rolling to hit his head on the wall next to her.

"Ow..."

Haruhi held back a chuckle. "Noble Knights don't run into walls."

"Funny. Maybe you would be better as the Jester," Kaoru deadpanned. He nodded his head in the direction of the open door. "You're smaller you pull down the lever."

"You're just mad I made fun of you. You want me to get caught," she grumbled. Still, she crept into the lair of soldiers to wrap her fingers around the handle.

"A commoner! I told you they disappeared off the screens around here!"

Haruhi let the hand on the lever slam down.

* * *


End file.
